The Music War
by tea-and-outer-space
Summary: Cas hates dubstep. Sam and Dean find it hilarious. Cas loves Taylor Swift. Dean doesn't find that quite as hilarious. Sam just wants some peace and quiet. Oneshot, cracky.


**A/N: This was inspired by a headcanon me and one of my friends made up. Also beacuse the idea of an angel listening to dubstep for the first time was hilarious.**

* * *

Sam flipped through the various radio channels, trying to find something good to listen too. None of the rock or country channels were playing anything good, and he knew himself, Dean and Cas all didn't want to listen to pop or classic, or anything like that.

He eventually found a channel, it was just two annoying talk show hosts chattering to each other, but it was better than driving back to the motel in silence.

Sam leaned back in his seat, and stared out the window. None of the three men in the car felt like talking, so the only noise was the voices coming from the radio.

They were about halfway to the motel when the voices faded and a song came on. Dean frowned in disgust, and Sam smiled at his brothers reaction.

Dubstep.

Sam reached over and was going to change turn the radio off, when he caught a glimpse of Cas's reflection in the rearview mirror. The angel looked confused, obvious puzzled about the electronic, wordless music playing.

Sam retreated his hand, and decided to let the music play, and watch Cas's reaction.

Cas only looked more puzzled as the song went on. Sam grinned, he knew the song, and the bass was about to drop.

Dean must have also seen Cas's reaction, he was busy trying to hide his smile, and attempting to focus on the road.

And then the bass dropped, and the song got even more intense.

Cas's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open.

Sam burst out laughing.

"D-dean? What is this? Is this music?" Castiel asked.

Dean chuckled.

"It doesn't sound like music. I don't like it, please turn it off!" he said, his voice growing more urgent as his discomfort increased.

Sam was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes, and he was doubled over in his seat. Dean joined in laughing, and soon he had to pull over the car to the side of the road because there was no way he was able to focus on driving.

Cas sat there, horrified at the noises coming from the radio. After a moment he collected himself, and reached forward and turned the radio off. A frown crossed his features as he realized Sam and Dean were still laughing, laughing at him.

"This isn't funny," he said, pouting.

It took almost ten minutes for Sam and Dean to stop laughing and continue driving.

* * *

**Four days after the Dubstep Incident**

It was late when Sam and Dean returned to the bunker that night. They didn't have a hunt that day, they had just went to the store to pick up some groceries and other necessities, leaving Cas alone in the bunker.

The angel had moved in with the two brothers a few weeks back, and he had his own room, and soon adapted to living with the Winchesters.

To both the brothers surprise there was music playing, faintly. They couldn't make out the words, but they managed to tell it was some cheesy pop tune.

Dean frowned and dropped the bags he was holding, and began to walk to the source of the music. Sam merely headed to the kitchen, to pick up the groceries.

Dean found himself heading towards Cas's room, and the music became clearer as he neared the room.

"_Oooh, we called it off again last night, but oooh, this time, I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you,_" a voice sang.

Dean walked even faster. He reached Cas's room soon, and he threw the door open, not even bothering to knock.

Cas was sitting crosslegged on his bed.

"Hello, Dean," he said, with a small smile, fully knowing Dean's riled up state was due to the Taylor Swift song blasting at full volume.

"Turn it off," Dean growled.

"No. I like it. So no," Cas replied.

"Castiel," Dean said warningly.

"Dean," Cas replied mockingly, in the same tone.

Dean turned out of the room, and headed determinedly to his room. He found his laptop and a pair of speakers, and plugged the speakers in. He then did a quick google search, and found a playlist of the top twenty dubstep songs. Turning the volume as high as it could possibly go, he then hit play.

In response, Cas turned his music up even louder. Dean then went to search for some better speakers so he could put his music louder than Cas's.

Sam was just placing some milk in the fridge when he was suddenly overwhelmed by the extremely loud sounds of Skrillex and Taylor Swift.

* * *

**One week after the Dubstep Incident, three days after the first music battle**

For the past three days, Dean and Cas had been blasting their music at the loudest possible volume. Neither wanted to back down, so pop and dubstep were playing constaintly in the background.

Sam was utterly annoyed with the two, and he tried more than once to talk some sense into them, however neither of them were willing to give in.

Sam was extremely thankful that a case popped up, and he immediately donned his FBI suit and rushed to the Impala, happy just to get away from the annoying music.

On the car ride to the victims house, though, Dean and Cas reached for the radio on multiple occasions, and Sam had to keep slapping their hands away.

After interviewing the victim's wife, she left the room, Sam looked around the living room for clues, while Dean starting listing off possible creatures it might have been. Cas just stood there, right night to Dean.

"DROP THE BASS!" a sudden voice screeched.

Cas jumped, and a scared look crossed his face as he searched for the voice.

Dean merely pulled out his phone and answered his incoming call.

"You set dubstep as your ringtone?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, and then left the room to talk on the phone.

Sam chuckled and returned to work.

Cas glared at Dean for the rest of the day.

* * *

**One week, four days after the Dubstep incident, a week after the first music battle, four days after the Dubstep Ringtone**

Cas has discovered Avril Lavigine.

Dean has branched out to electronica and techno.

The battles still continue.

Sam has taken up wearing earplugs.

* * *

**Two weeks after the Dubstep Incident, one week, three days after the first music battle, a week after the Dubstep Ringtone, and three days after Avril Lavigine and Techno**

Both Dean and Cas slept in that morning, and they both woke up around the same time. Both were also prepared to blast their respective music.

Dean went to his desk, to his laptop and speakers.

Cas turned to his nightstand, for his ipod and speakers.

Both of their electronics were missing.

Both of the men searched all over their rooms for them, and both were unable to find them.

Dean was the first to leave his room, thinking that maybe he left his laptop on the table in the library room. Cas had the same idea shortly after, and he rushed out of his room. Dean and Cas arrived at the library at the same time.

Sam was there, sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the table, a book in his lap. He glanced up when Dean and Cas entered the room. He smirked.

"No music today?" he said. He then grinned to himself, and focused back on his book.


End file.
